Status Update
by I Like Pie Too.Cookie Girly
Summary: Matthew was born with Leukemia and only has a short time to live. Matthew is bullied everyday at school. Gilbert is one of Matthews followers and wants to know who ShyKuma43 is. One day Matthew posts' an update stating he is dieing and gives off some clues as to who he is. PruCan and other pairings. I don't own Hetalia. IM SORRY IF I DONT UPDATE SOON! I HAVE MAJOR A.D.D
1. Prologue

_**PROLOGUE**_

_**I don't own Hetalia**_

* * *

'Status update: Hey my followers! Just got my results from the doctors. Turns out I have leukemia… doc said I have about 5 more months to live. So I am thinking of revealing bits and bits of who I am during that time. So first clue: I am senior in Hetalia high:). Death clock: 4 months and 28 days.' -ShyKuma43.

The blond violet-blue eyed boy sat in front of his computer re-reading his status update before hitting the send button. this boy is Matthew Williams. Just two days ago Matthew found out that he has cancer. Matthew is and ordinary sophomore in high school. Well... If you call being bullied every minute of every hour in school ordinary.

Matthew walks out of his beachfront cottage with Kumajiro -Matthews pet polar bear- tailing behind him. Even though Matthew lives in a beachfront cottage and has a pet polar bear he is really poor. The cottage belonged to his family but then abandoned it leaving Matthew with it. As for Kumajiro he was a present given by his late grandma. Kumajiro was the only one there for Matthew even though he can't remember is masters name. Matthew and Kumajiro are so close they can tell what the other feels or thinks.

Matthew reaches his high school he picks Kumajiro up and whispers to himself: "Welcome to **hell **Matthew"

X-X-X-X

Gilbert wakes up to the sound of his computer alerting that 'ShyKuma43' has updated his status. Gilbert has always been a fan of 'ShyKuma43' since the start of the website. _'One day... One day i will meet you...' _Gilbert thought before going to check the update.

_**'Status update: Hey my followers! Just got my results from the doctors. Turns out that I have leukemia... Doc said that I have about 5 more months to live. So I am thinking of revealing bits and bits of who I am during that time. So the first clue is that I am a senior in Hetalia high:). Death clock: 4 months and 28 days.' -ShyKuma43.**_

Gilbert was shocked. _' He's d-dying? That is totaly not awesome...' _About 10 minutes passed of staring at the computer screen before he reluctantly stood up to get ready for school. _'At least he's revealing himself to everyone. now i can finally know who he is.' _Gilbert walked out of his house after saying a short bye to his parents and drove to school. '_'ShyKuma43' is a senior? Then that means he's in the same year as me... Awesome! The Awesome me doesn't have to date someone older.'_

X-X-X-X

Matthew sat at the front of the classroom with his guitar next to him. He was currently working on a new song when the bell wrung. Students started to pour in and once they came in they started to throw things at Matthew and sometimes even push him. Matthew tried to ignore it when someone decided to 'accidentally' shove his guitar. Matthew tried to grab it but it was too far. He closed his eyes and waited for the crash but it didn't come. Matthew opened his eyes only to have seen that his guitar is leaning on someone. Matthew looked up, his violet-blue eyes meeting blood-red ones. _'Wow... Those eyes'_. They both thought. "Ok, take your seats!" A man-ish voice boomed out of a fairly short woman that stood at the front of the class.

Gilbert took his seat and turned to face one of his best friends, Antonio. "Dude have you seen the nerds eyes?" Gilbert asked. "No, mi amigo, don't stare at the freaks eyes he'll turn you into a freak too...," "Yeah. No one wants the awesome me to get all freaky."

X-X-X-X

At the end of school Matthew went to the band room at the end of the building. "Hi, Ms. Elizabetha, ". "Hello, Matthew!". Elizabetha had curly light brown hair and was a bout 3 inches taller than Matthew.

"I finished the song I promised. Do you want to hear it?" "Of course I do Matthew!" Matthew trusted one person and one person only. And that person was Elizabetha. Elizabetha took care of Matthew all through high school. She used to be Matthews older brother Alfred's ex girlfriend. They broke up because Alfred and Elizabetha found someone else that they loved. Now Elizabetha is going to marry a guy named Roderick and Alfred is dating a guy named Arthur. "What's the name of your song, Mattie?" "Best Friend," "Hmmm... sounds neat. Can't wait,"

Gilbert walked into the room holding a box with instrument pieces in it. Matthew didn't notice him walk in. Elizabetha signaled Gilbert to be quiet and motioned him to sit. Gilbert took his seat and Matthew started to play the piano with his eyes closed. Gilbert was amazed when an angelic, feminine yet boyish voice fell from the the smaller boys rose tinted lips.

"**The thought of this is killing me it's been on my mind**

**Can't believe it's been right here after all this time**

**And even though I love you I can't seem to find someone who cares the way you do**

_'Wow...' _Gilbert thought_. 'The nerds pretty awesome at this... almost as awesome as me!'_

**You know I love the way we've always been nothing more than friends **

**So why do I give everyone the standard**

**Thought I was over this but once again I'm comparing you to them**

**And I find that there's no you in them that matters**

_**Chorus**_

**Even though you're my best friend **

**I can't help it whenever I compare you to them**

**It's like I always do this to every single one of them **

**And I hate that I can't find someone who's worth my time**

**Just like my best friend..."**

"Mattie that was amazing!" Elizabetha cheered. Matthew opened his eyes to thank her but once he opened his eyes he saw the one person he feared to see; Gilbert. "Not bad birdie... not bad at all..." Gilbert said walking up to Matthew. "You heard that?" Matthew stuttered walking backwards. "Yes... yes I did and I say that you have pipes..."_ 'The kid doesn't want anyone to know *smirk* this could be useful.' _"I won't tell anyone only if you do something for the awesome me..." "Stay back.." Sometime before Elizabetha walked out of the classroom and left the two of them alone. It wasn't a secret to her that Matthew had a crush on Gilbert. It was kind of obvious too. Matthew ran out of the band room leaving Gilbert chuckling alone in the band room. '_Man The dweeb is so fun to tease.' _Gilbert walked out of the room, walked to his car and drove home.

* * *

_**This is my first fanfic please go easy on me :) **_

_**please review too!**_

_**The song belongs to Auburn its called: Best Friend (not the entire song though)**_


	2. Unexpected

**I had a lot of help with this chapter from BubbleWrapAndCupcake43. Thank her if this has good ideas :)**

**I don't own Hetalia **

**I forgot to mention in my prologue that all the songs in this fanfic does not belong to me :)**

* * *

**~The next day~**

_'Status update: Hey! Yesterday was the same... I've been bullied and embarrassed... Yeah... Same old, Same old. But... something different did happen yesterday... The doctor said that I can have surgery to replace my blood cells that have cancer in them with different ones but it cost 15,000 dollars... but on the bright side I finished a song and sang it to my best friend! She loved it. Before anyone can ask, no, I do not like her that way. I like someone else that way... Ok this might be a little weird but I like a guy... Even though I'm a guy myself... I understand if you hate me now, I'm sorry... Anyways my second clue is: I love to write and listen to music. Second clue: I have sandy blond hair:). Death clock: 4 months and 27 days.' - ShyKuma43._

Matthew had just pressed the send button when dozens of comments popped onto his screen. Comments like: 'We don't judge you Kuma!' 'No matter what we will always love you!'

Matthew smiled softly as tears streamed down his face. 'Wow... *sniff* they love me?... I'm sorry if I disappoint when you guys find out who I really am... *sniff*' Matthew wiped his face free of tears but they started to pour again when he read this one particular comment.

* * *

X-X-X-X

* * *

**~5 minutes before the update~**

Gilbert shot out of bed and shook his head furiously. 'There is no way in **hell** that the awesome **me** was dreaming of the **awesome nerd**! AHHH! I called him awesome! Whats wrong with me?!'

Gilbert looked up at his pet Canary and asked him "What's going on with me Gilbird?"

"Tweet,"

"No, NO! there is no way I am in **love** with that **nerd**. I don't even LIKE him!"

"Tweet, Tweet," Gilbird replied and flew over to the computer that made a ding when Gilbird landed on it.

"Oh! Awesome idea Gilbird! Maybe Awesome 'Kuma' can give me some advice,".

Gilbert 's eyes literally popped out of his head when he read the update. 'Wait... so Kuma swung that way and has sandy blond hair, huh? Then that makes it way easier for the awesome me to date him since i am into blonds, ksesesesese... but he can get surgery for his cancer...' Gilbert eyed the comment box and wondered if he should comment. After 3 minutes of contemplating his choice he started to type.

* * *

X-X-X-X

* * *

**~Back with Matthew~**

Matthew was currently sitting on his computer desk silently crying. He wasn't sad, no. He was really happy. Matthew called for Kumajiro and instantly the bear popped his head into the room. Matthew grabbed Kuma and put him on his lap.

"Kumakayak, listen to this: 'I wish I knew who you were... Even though I don't know you... I think I'm in love with you... I really want to pay for your surgery... If you know who I am then please meet me behind the cafeteria... I really want to date you but maybe we should start of as friends huh? If you do meet me, then that would be really AWESOME like the awesome me! Here's my phone number (xxx) xxx-xxxx' User 'awesomeness' said. Should I meet him, Kuma?"

"Should.(1)" the bear replied. Matthew smiled and nodded.

* * *

X-X-X-X

* * *

**~The next day at school~**

'Aww man, I'm losing more hair... I'll just wear my beanie, the teachers won't mind.' Matthew pulled his beanie tighter on his head and walked into the school.

Matthew then walked into his homeroom class and sat at his desk.

* * *

X-X-X-X

* * *

**~Matthew's POV~**

I wonder if the teachers notice my beanie? They don't notice Kumakiku in my bag so, maybe we're good.

The first bell rang and it was the same as yesterday. People started to bug me but I try to ignore it, but, it's really hard to ignore all the harsh words spoken. Someone tried to yank my beanie off but I ducked right on time. Sometimes I really want to stand up to them and say "Stop or I will go all hockey mode on you! (2)" I may look weak and defenseless, but I have to say that I am **BADASS. **But I don't do that. They'll just laugh at me.

The teacher walked into the classroom and told the students to sit. Everyone almost immediately took their seat. I have to say, teacher's can be very intimidating sometimes..Even if she is a lady... In her 20's. I felt relieved when the teacher didn't notice my beanie, 'fate must be on my side today!' That's what I thought until...

"Miss! I thought we weren't aloud to wear beanies at school? Why does Matthew get to wear his?" a snotty bitch said. 'Wait... That girl is not a bitch... **FATE** is a bitch,'.

* * *

X-X-X-X

* * *

**~Gilbert's POV~**

'Why is he wearing a beanie? Come to think of it... The nerd kinda looks awesome in it... WHOA! WAIT! Not AGAIN! Did I just say he looked awesome?! AHHHHHHHH! What's wrong with me?! This is so unawesome...' I started to mentally kick myself in the balls.

The most popular girl in the school decided to point out the nerds beanie since the teacher didn't notice it first hand. I looked to the nerd and saw him stiffen. 'Hmmm? This is gonna be interesting, ksesesesese!'

* * *

X-X-X-X

* * *

**~ Matthew's POV ~**

'You have **GOT** to be kidding me... This is so stupid... why fate? Why only when I want to be unnoticeable you make me noticeable? Do you hate me?' I was mentally smaking my head with a mallet. 'Ugh! I guess I have no choice but to tell the teacher... Awwww Man!'

"Oh yes... I am sorry Matthew but do you mind taking off your beanie?" The teacher is actually very kind. I walked up to her desk and explained my situation to her and then she started to get all pitiful. I hated that, but I didn't say anything. Mrs. Annapolis -our teacher- started to ramble on about how I can keep my beanie on and hope I survive the cancer. I was grateful for her whispering instead of using her regular loud and manly voice.

* * *

X-X-X-X

* * *

**~ Gilbert's POV ~**

'What is she rambling about?' I see the nerd walk back to his desk, not taking his beanie off. 'Man, that nerd gets everything from the teachers...' Sometimes I would wonder... Maybe that nerd is 'ShyKuma43'...? 'NAH! Like that'll be true!'

'Can't wait for lunch... I might actually meet him... This is so awesome!' The bell wrung and I jumped out of my seat and walked to Antonio's desk. "Come on Tonio! I have to tell you and Francis something awesome!"

"What has gotten into you mi amigo? I have never seen you so excited before."

"That's 'cause this news is huge!"

We reached the back of the cafeteria and saw Francis leaning against the cherry blossom tree. "Yo! I have awesome news!"

"Oh and what would this news be? Must be huge because you actually called it awesome, Mon Ami?"

* * *

X-X-X-X

* * *

**~ Matthew's POV ~**

Okokokokok! I need to calm the hell down. I'll just text him before hand. Ok... wait... what do I say!? Ahhhh! This is a disaster! Ok, you know what whatever I'm just gonna say 'hi'.

_**Hi :) -ShyKuma43**_

* * *

X-X-X-X

* * *

**~ Gilbert's POV ~**

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and took it out of my pocket. When I read it I started to get all excited again. Antonio and Francis seem to notice my excitement but I didn't tell them what got me so excited. Instead, I told them to go away.

_Hey:) -Awesomeness_

_**So where do we meet? -ShyKuma43**_

_I'm by the cherry blossom tree at the back of the cafeteria. -Awesomeness_

_**I'll be there:) -ShyKuma43**_

* * *

X-X-X-X

* * *

**~ Normal POV ~**

Matthew was walking down the hallway towards the cafeteria. He was really excited to meet this 'Awesomeness' person. Gilbert on the other hand felt the same way. Matthew walked to the band room before going to the cafeteria to drop off Kumajiro. Matthew was blushing when he walked out remembering what Elizabetha said '_**go get 'em tiger!'**_

'Man, that Elizabetha' Matthew thought smiling softly at his best friends antics.

Matthew made it to the cafeteria and walked to the back. When he got to the back he started to panic. Matthew saw the one guy he never thought would be there; Gilbert. 'Ok Matt, don't panic... He must be waiting for someone else... yeah..' To make sure, Matthew took out his phone and texted 'Awesomeness'.

_**Hey:) where are you? -ShyKuma43**_

Matthew started to panic again when Gilbert took his phone out and answering a text.

_Leaning against the cherry blossom tree behind the cafeteria. -Awesomeness_

Matthew texted back. 'This must be a coincidence... it has to be...'

_**Can you climb the tree so I can make sure that that's you? -ShyKuma43**_

Matthew watch Gilbert read read a text and gave it a weird look but climbed the tree anyways. 'Oh my god... it is him! I'm so gonna die! I mean he said he loved me online but he calls me nerd in real life! Oh man! What am I gonna do ?!'

* * *

**Please review :)**

**I really appreciate it ^~^**

**Please no mean comments. I'm new at this:)**

**1- I read some fanfics where Kumajiro answers short answers to Matthew whenever he asks' a question but I'm not sure if he really does that in the anime... I never really finished watching the anime but I'm planing to:)**

**2- I decided on this one too that Matthew can turn 2p when he is either mad, defensive or just for the heck of it ^~^**


	3. Discovered

**Sorry for late update. I was rushed to the hospital the day before I was suppose to update. But I am back and alive!**

**Disclaimer: I will own hetalia when humans grow gills and the world is taken over by gigantic tomatoes lead by a giant Potato.**

**~Back to Matthew who is currently freaking the fuck out~**

'What the hell am I supposed to do!? MERDE! Ok Matthew just calm down *inhale* *exhale* Ok now I'm better' Matthew was currently contemplating weather to go to Gilbert or not... 'Ok! ... I'm going home!' Matthew turned his heal and walked away slightly slouching.

* * *

X-X-X-X

* * *

**~ Back to Gilbert ~**

'Where is he? I've been waiting for 15 minutes! This is so unawesome...' while Gilbert was sulking he received a text message.

_**I'm so sorry. I can't meet you... -ShyKuma43**_

Gilbert was shocked to say the least. For the past 2 minutes, Gilbert was re-reading the text like there was no tomorrow. He was brought back to his senses when he heard two voices calling to him.

"What's wrong mi amigo?" Antonio asked worriedly.

"Oui, Mon Ami. What seems to be the problem?" Francis joined jumped down from the tree and showed them the text message.

"That must suck... well you'll meet him someday Gil!" Antonio reassured his friend with a bright smile and Francis only agreeing.

"You're right! I'm too awesome to let this get me down! I will meet awesome Kuma one day!" Gilbert said enthusiastically.

"Ohonhonhonhon! That's the spirit, Mon Ami!" Francis said slapping his hand on Gilbert's back.

"Ksesesesesese! I don't know about you two but I'm starving! Let's go to the café at the end of the street!" Gilbert said running ahead.

"And he's back!" Antonio said while catching up to Gilbert. Francis just shook his head but ran after them.

* * *

X-X-X-X

* * *

**~With Matthew~**

After Matthew picked up Kumajiro from the band room, he got hungry. 'Might as well go to the nearby café.' He thought. But turned out to be one of the biggest mistakes he ever made.

* * *

X-X-X-X

* * *

**~ at the café ~**

"Awesome! Smells and looks like heaven~!" Gilbert exclaimed with hearts in his eyes staring at the baked goods.

"Calm down, mi amigo. But I have to agree... These look delicious~!" Antonio cooed.

"Oui! The girl at the counter looks delicious too~" Francis said eyeing the blond at the cashier. The three walked to the counter and started to order.

"Hi! How may I help you?" The girl asked smiling sweetly to the three.

"I would like to have a cup of your black coffer and you on the side~" Francis said flirtatiously.

There was a loud cracking noise, making people around turn to the counter. Turns out... Joan -the name of the girl- backhanded Francis on the cheek.

"Wow... she is scary... Maybe you shouldn't flirt with her, amigo. She might send you to the hospital..." Antonio said looking pale.

"Damn this girl is awesome!" Gilbert said finishing his order and walking to the empty table/booth in the corner.

* * *

X-X-X-X

* * *

**~ to Matthew ~**

Matthew was currently walking down the street toward the café. He walked into the café but was suddenly tackled by a hug.

"J-joan! Can't breath!" Matthew said choking.

"Mattie! I missed you so much! Why don't you ever visit anymore?!" Joan said letting go of Matthew and crossing her arms right after.

Matthew met Joan in the park. He was cornered bu a group of kids bullying him when suddenly one of the boy's got yanked away and beaten by Joan. She told them to scram and they ran. Joan is a second year in college when Matthew met her. They've been friends ever since.

"I've been busy..."

"Oh... so how is your results?"

"Leukemia..."

"Oh Mattie... fight on!" Joan said pumping her fist in the air oblivious of the three sets of eyes watching in on their conversation.

* * *

X-X-X-X

* * *

**~ tho the trio ~**

"That nerd gets everything! No wonder everyone bullies him..." Francis whined.

While Francis was ranting about Matthew to Antonio, Gilbert was trying to process what he just heard. 'The nerd has leukemia? Wait... He has leukemia, is in my grade, and writes and listens to songs... Just like... ShyKuma43... NO! This has to be a coincidence!' Gilbert scratched his head furiously and dropped his head on the table while Francis and Antonio looked at their friend like he was going crazy, which, he probably was.

* * *

X-X-X-X

* * *

**~ Back to Mattie ~ **

"I'll just have a croissant to go, Joan"

"Kay! Here you go! Have a nice day Matt, Okay?"

"I will,"

Matthew walked home and went straight to his computer. Matthew started to type his update.

_'Status update: I know I updated this morning but I felt the need to update again^~^'. Today was awkward... I went to meet up with someone and when I found out who he was I ended up leaving before he even saw me. I was starting to wonder whether some of my followers take me for a joke... oh well... you guys will start treating me like a joke when you find out who I am... Anyways... I went to see my other friend today... I asked her for a croissant and she gave me one for free! So I'm happy :) Third clue: I have blond hair and violet-blue eyes. Death clock: 4 months and 27 days. -ShyKuma43'_

Matthew pressed the send button and went through the comment section. He saw comments such as 'we don't take you for a joke!' Or 'Can't wait to know who you are!' But one comment made him panic and turn pale.

* * *

X-X-X-X

* * *

**~ to Gilbert ~**

Gilbert walked into his room grabbed his computer and jumped onto his bed. When he booted his computer, the thing dinged letting Gilbert know ShyKuma43 has updated his status.

Gilbert cocked his eyebrow. 'That's weird... He updated this morning already.. why again?' He read the update getting even more confused.

'... Wait... So, he's in my grade... likes to write and listen to music... and has blond hair and violet-blue eyes...? Just... Just like that nerd... Kuma got a free croissant and the nerd got a free croissant... Holly fuck... don't tell me...' Gilbert began to type in the comment box.

* * *

X-X-X-X

* * *

**~ both their POV's ~**

_'I know who you are'. -Awesomeness_

* * *

**Again sorry for not updating ^~^'**

**Please review :)**


End file.
